


I'll protect you till the day I die

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm so sorry, Ice Nation - Freeform, M/M, Post Season 2, Post-Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper stepped forward.</p><p>“I’m coming” he said, lifting his head with a defiant look in his eyes. Monty’s heart skipped a beat. The mission was dangerous and Monty was terrified that if Jasper went he may not return.</p><p>Monty took a shaky step forward. “I’m coming too” </p><p>It's been 3 months, 1 week and 6 days since Monty and Jasper last spoke but Monty has always vowed to protect Jasper. When Jasper decides to go on a mission with Bellamy to meet the Queen of the Ice Nation there's no way that Monty's staying behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you till the day I die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written so much angst.

It’s been three months, one week and six days since Monty last had a proper conversation with Jasper. Three months one week and six days since they’d last hugged and promised to protect each other, whatever the cost.

 

Then Monty had helped to cause Maya’s death and now Jasper hated him. Monty had continuously tried to speak to him but Jasper always walked away before Monty could get close. Everyone else in the camp had found a way to move on from Mount Weather now. Everyone except Jasper and Monty. Since they’d returned from Mount Weather, Monty had been doing the bare minimum to survive. He barely ate or slept and he only spoke when he was spoken to. He knew it was the same with Jasper because he heard people worriedly whispering about how he and Jasper were just going to eventually waste away. Lately though, Jasper’s glares had become less frequent. Even though he never spoke to Monty, there had been times when Monty caught his best friend opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something before he turned and walked away in the opposite direction. Monty hoped it was progress. All he wanted was to hold Jasper in his arms again.

 

There had been trouble brewing though. Clarke still hadn’t returned to the Camp and Bellamy had just received a warning from the Queen of the Ice Nation. Lincoln explained that the Ice Nation was different from the 12 Clans of Grounders who were commanded by Lexa. The Ice Nation, Lincoln said, were a lot less willing to negotiate than the Grounders. He said that the Queen would have posted warriors around these woods and that now she’d probably seen enough. Monty had heard enough to realise that the Queen of the Ice Nation had had enough of the Sky People taking up extra land.

 

That evening, Bellamy, Abby and Kane called a meeting. “The Queen of the Ice Nation wants to meet with me” Bellamy said, exchanging a glance with Kane. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I want to take a small group with me. I need volunteers.”

 

Monty watched as Lincoln eagerly volunteered. He was an obvious choice as he knew the woods better than anyone and there’s a possibility that he might be able to negotiate with the Queen. Octavia then volunteered because she goes where Lincoln and Bellamy go. She was followed by Miller, who obviously wanted to protect his best friend, and his Dad because Abby and Kane’s condition for this meeting was that the Chief of the Guard had to go with them. A couple of other adults agreed to go and then Jasper stepped forward.

 

“I’m coming” he said, lifting his head with a defiant look in his eyes. Monty’s heart skipped a beat. The mission was dangerous and Monty was terrified that if Jasper went he may not return.

 

Monty took a shaky step forward. “I’m coming too” he said, trying to look brave. There was silence and Jasper looked at him properly for the first time in months. For a moment Monty thought he could see fear and pain and longing in Jasper’s eyes but he told himself not to be stupid. Jasper didn’t care about him anymore.

 

Bellamy looked torn. “Ok” he said eventually. He glanced around at the group in front of him. “We’ll meet by the main gate at dawn tomorrow.” Everyone moved away to continue with their chores or go to dinner. Monty started to follow before Bellamy called for him and Jasper to wait. He stood with his arms crossed and stared at the two of them.

 

“If you two are going to come with me I need you both to eat a full meal because I know neither of you have eaten properly since we got back from Mount Weather” he said accusingly. “I want you to try and sleep properly as well. Then we’ll see if you’re fit enough to go on this trip.” Monty nodded and Jasper scowled beside him. Bellamy sighed as Jasper quickly walked away without a word. Monty moved to walk away as well but Bellamy grabbed his arm. “You don’t have to come” Bellamy said gently.

 

Monty slipped out of Bellamy’s grasp. “Yes I do” he said before he walked away, leaving Bellamy alone.

 

Monty sat opposite Raven and Wick and stared nervously at the bowl of stew in front of him. He glanced across the room at Jasper who was sitting with Miller and Harper. Jasper appeared to be eating so Monty forced himself to eat too. When he’d finished the entire bowl he willed himself to keep the food down and looked up to find Raven and Wick looking at him in amazement.

 

Monty sighed. “Bellamy wants me to sleep properly tonight” he told them. “He says he won’t let me go with him to meet the Ice Queen if I don’t.”

 

Raven looked startled that Monty had actually started a conversation. She quickly recovered and smiled at him. “Miller, Bellamy and Octavia can look after Jasper” she said, placing her hand on top of Monty’s. “Just because he wants to go doesn’t mean you have to. If you’re not ready you can stay here.”

 

Monty shook his head. “I have to protect him” he said quietly. “I love him.”

 

Raven exchanged a look with Wick. She patted Monty’s hand before getting up. “I understand” she sighed.

 

Monty lay in his tent trying to convince himself to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see the Mount Weather residents in his nightmares. He didn’t want to see Maya’s body and hear Jasper’s angry accusations. He needed to sleep though. He had to go with Jasper. He forced himself to think of all the good memories he’s got with Jasper from when they were on the Ark. It made him cry but strangely it soothed him as well, to remember that he was once happy. Somehow he managed to fall asleep and although a nightmare woke him just before dawn he didn’t feel as exhausted as he usually did.

 

He met the rest of the group at the gates and Bellamy’s eyes narrowed as they travelled over him and Jasper. Eventually Bellamy nodded looking satisfied and they all turned to say goodbye to the people they were leaving behind. Raven hugged Monty while Wick ruffled his hair.

 

“Stay safe kid” Raven said before moving on to say goodbye to Bellamy.

 

Just before they left, Harper flung her arms round Monty’s neck. “Jasper loves you” she whispered in his ear. “He’s worried about you.” Monty swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Harper tightly. They broke apart and Monty gave her a watery smile before leaving camp.

 

They’d been walking for a few hours when Monty noticed Bellamy and Miller having a whispered conversation. Miller walked towards the front of the group where Jasper was and Bellamy fell in beside Monty.

 

“How are you doing?” Bellamy asked. Monty shrugged. He was actually feeling exhausted and slightly faint. He was underweight and unfit and he was struggling to keep up. He wasn’t going to let Bellamy know any of this if he could help it.

 

“I’m fine” he muttered, keeping his gaze straight ahead instead of looking at Bellamy. “I don’t need to be babysat”.

 

He heard Bellamy sigh. “I’m not stupid Monty. You’re not fine, you’re struggling.”

 

“Please don’t send me back.” Monty said, his eyes widening as he turned to face Bellamy. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m just tired. I need to be here.”

 

“I know” Bellamy said tiredly. They walked in silence for a while before Monty spoke.

 

“Do you think Clarke will ever come back?” he asked.

 

“I think so” Bellamy answered hesitantly. “We’ve all dealt with what happened in different ways but I think she’ll come back to us.”

 

“You’re lucky to have Miller” Monty commented, watching as Miller nudged Jasper’s shoulder up ahead.

 

“Yeah” Bellamy said and there was a hint of a smile in his voice. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

 

Monty’s heart ached. He wished he didn’t have to think about what he’d do without Jasper, but he’d technically been without him for three months now. He must have looked upset because Bellamy put his arm around his shoulders.

 

“I think we should start setting up camp for the night” he called to the rest of the group. There were murmurs of agreement and Bellamy gathered everyone around as he and Miller’s Dad started giving out jobs. “Monty” Bellamy says, “Can you and Jasper collect some firewood.”

 

Monty’s heart pounded as he glanced at Jasper. “Ok” Jasper said quietly and Monty stared in disbelief before following his best friend.

 

They were both completely silent for a while as they collected wood. Monty could hardly breathe and didn’t know if he could find the courage to speak. It was Jasper who spoke first.

 

“You should start taking care of yourself” he said, not looking at Monty as he spoke. “I don’t want you getting ill.”

 

“The same goes for you” Monty replied, his voice hoarse. He was silent for a few seconds before realising he had nothing to lose. “I miss you” he said softly.

 

Jasper stiffened for a moment. When he turned to face Monty there were tears in his eyes. “I miss you too” he said and then he turned and walked back towards the rest of the group.

 

It was a cold night and Monty shivered as he tried to go to sleep. He hadn’t brought his fleecy cardigan with him and he could feel the cold wind on his skin. He jumped when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. He couldn’t breathe again. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

 

“I could hear your teeth chattering” Jasper murmured as he snuggled closer, burying his face in Monty’s neck. Monty let out a shaky breath and nervously grabbed Jasper’s hand. Jasper didn’t pull away and Monty fell asleep feeling content for the first time in ages. He didn’t have any nightmares with Jasper by his side.

 

When he woke, he was still wrapped up in Jasper’s arms. He shifted himself so he could study Jasper’s face. He couldn’t believe that Jasper was beside him and he didn’t want to ruin the moment. After a while, Jasper began to stir and when he opened his eyes he smiled at Monty and Monty felt like his heart was going to burst. When they eventually heard the sound of the others waking up, Jasper gently untangled himself from Monty and stood up. As Monty sat up, he caught Bellamy’s eye. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and Monty shrugged. He didn’t want to be too hopeful.

 

But he couldn’t help feeling hopeful when Jasper chose to walk beside him as they walked to the spot where they were meeting the Queen. “I’m sorry” Monty said eventually and Jasper looked at him. “I never wanted to hurt anyone” Monty continued, his voice low as he struggled to hold back his tears “I never wanted to hurt Maya. You need to know that.” To his surprise Jasper reached out and laced his fingers with Monty’s.

 

“I know” Jasper whispered, his voice full of pain as he squeezed Monty’s hand. “I shouldn’t have ignored you. We hurt each other and look at us now. We’ve barely been living. I just want to go back to how we were. I don’t blame you for anything. You saved me, I know that now. I should have told you this a long time ago. I’ve been the biggest idiot”.

 

Monty felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He squeezed Jasper’s hand and smiled. A couple of tears slipped down his cheeks and he brushed them away. “Can we be best friends again?” he asked, deciding that was enough for now.

 

“Of course” Jasper smiled. “You’ll always be my best friend.”

 

They continued, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence until Bellamy raised his hand to bring the group to a halt. He leaned in to whisper to Miller and his dad before a group of men wearing heavy coats and masks made out of bone appeared silently from behind the trees. Jasper gripped Monty’s hand as a woman walked past the warriors and stood in front of Bellamy. She was very tall and strikingly beautiful, her long, dark hair was braided and piled on top of her head. She was wearing a long, white fur coat which fell down to her feet and trailed behind her as she walked.

 

“You must be Bellamy from the Sky” the woman said. Her eyes flicked over Bellamy and she smiled. “I am Queen Nia of the Ice Nation.”

 

“It’s an honour to meet you” Bellamy said politely. “I hope we’ll be able to sort out any problems swiftly.” Nia narrowed her eyes and Miller moved closer to Bellamy.

 

“You’ve taken land which isn’t yours” Nia stated.

 

“The Grounders let us have it” Bellamy said and Monty could instantly tell that Bellamy had said the wrong thing.

 

“It wasn’t the Grounder’s land to give” Nia snapped. She spotted Lincoln and glared. “I see one of them has even become a traitor to his own people.” Octavia put a hand on his arm and glared back. “I want the Sky People off my land within a week.”

 

“We’ve made a home” Bellamy argued. “You don’t need that land. You can’t make us leave.”

 

“Oh I think I can” Nia said coolly. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this Bellamy Blake but you seem to be leaving me with no other choice but to go to war with you.”

 

Jasper let go of Monty’s hand and Monty looked up at him. Jasper looked pale. “I’m scared” Jasper whispered. “Whatever happens, you have to stay safe. For me.”

 

Monty nodded just as Bellamy speaks. “You really want to go to war with us? We defeated the Mountain Men.”

 

Nia smiled and it sent chills down Monty’s spine. “Clarke Griffin defeated the Mountain Men and I’ve heard she isn’t with you anymore.” She said with a laugh “I’ll leave you with a warning, to show you what we can do.”

 

Before anyone could react, Nia raised her arm and one of the masked men standing beside her lifted his arm and sent a spear sailing through the air. It was like everyone had gone numb with surprise as they watched the spear begin its descent. That’s when Monty realised it was headed straight for Jasper. He leapt in front of Jasper and felt the spear pierce his chest. There was silence and he could hear Queen Nia’s warriors calling for a retreat as they melted back into the trees. Monty somehow turned so he was facing Jasper. They stared at each other and then Monty felt himself falling and it was like a spell had been broken. Jasper caught him and gently lowered both of them to the ground.

 

Monty couldn’t feel the pain but he could immediately tell that he was dying. He could barely feel Jasper’s arms around him and his head was fuzzy. He felt someone hold his arms down as someone else, he thought it was Lincoln, expertly pulled the spear from his chest. He screamed. Jasper’s face came into view and tears were streaming down his cheeks, dripping off his nose and splashing onto Monty’s face.

 

“You’ve got to be ok” Jasper sobbed. “Please Monty. Don’t die. You can’t die. I need you to stay with me. Why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me?”

 

“I promised to protect you” Monty rasped.

 

“You idiot” Jasper cried, scrunching his face up in pain. “I don’t want you to die for me. I _love_ you Monty. I can’t lose you.”

 

Even though he was dying, Monty felt a warmth spread through him. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that” he said faintly “I love you too. I’ve loved you for a really long time.” His confession made Jasper cry harder. Monty could hear Miller’s dad radioing back to camp. He could hear Octavia screaming at Lincoln to do something and Lincoln saying there’s nothing he could do, there was poison on the spearhead and he didn’t have an antidote.

 

Monty used most of his remaining strength to lift his hand to try and wipe some of the tears from Jasper’s face. Jasper looked down at him and breathed out shakily. “Is there anything I can do” he asked.

 

A few hours ago Monty would have thought that what he wanted to say was incredibly cheesy but now he figured that if you’re dying then you’ve got nothing left to lose. “Kiss me” he said.

 

Jasper didn’t hesitate as he leant over and pressed his lips to Monty’s. It was everything Monty had ever wanted and he kisses Jasper back with as much force as he can manage. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to stay with Jasper forever. He felt tears build up behind his eyes and he blinked them away. He had to be strong for Jasper. When Jasper pulled away, he looked broken. He pulled Monty closer and kissed his forehead.

 

“I can’t live without you” Jasper whispered.

 

“Yes you can” Monty said. He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He didn’t want to show Jasper how scared he was but he _was_ scared. He was scared of dying and of what Jasper would do when he wasn’t there. “You have to live for me. You’re so brave and strong Jasper. I’ll always be with you.”

 

Jasper was crying again, his fingers running through Monty’s hair “I want you to be here. With _me._ ” he sobbed and Monty wanted to cry along with him. He could see Bellamy out of the corner of his eye, Miller had his arms wrapped around him and Bellamy was staring into the distance. Monty’s vision was starting to blur and he thought he could feel poison seeping into his blood. He didn’t think he had much time left and there was something he had to sort out.

 

“Jasper” he said urgently. “You have to forgive Bellamy. He only pulled that lever because he had no other choice. You need each other.”

 

Jasper nodded. “I forgive him” he sniffed. Monty’s breathing was getting more and more laboured and he grasped Jasper’s hand as pain shot through his entire body. Bellamy suddenly dropped down beside them, his face streaked with tears.

 

“Look after Jasper” Monty managed to say. “Don’t let Nia win.”

 

Bellamy held Monty’s other hand and wrapped his arm around Jasper’s shoulders. “I’ll look after Jasper” he promised and Monty sighed with relief. If he couldn’t stay with Jasper, it helped to know that Bellamy would be there, making sure Jasper was safe. He looked up at Jasper.

 

“I love you” he whispered. Jasper’s tearful face was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

 

“I’ll always love you Monty” he heard Jasper sob. Monty thought of Bellamy and Octavia and Miller and Harper and Raven and Wick and Clarke. He thought about Jasper’s arms around him and how it felt when they kissed. For a moment he was overwhelmed with love for Jasper and he smiled.

 

Then he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
